leagueofangelsfireraidersfandomcom-20200222-history
Relic
'Overview' Relics increase diversity in a team setup. As each type offers unique powerup allowing players to form better strategy for Arena, Ancient Arena, and PvE. Gameplay of the new feature can be divided into four sections to be introduced: Dungeon, Panel, Smelting System, and Shop. By conquering dungeon or by conducting blitz in dungeon, players can obtain materials for . materials are also available in the shop. can be strengthened by synthesis, promotion and upgrade. Equip a whole armament of grants the highest buff. There are three type relics, Earth, Fire, and Ice. Along with those three types there is three tier system for each type of . The lowest tier consist of Fire's fairy, Earth's fairy, and Water's Fairy while the highest tier are Flaming Dragon, Titanic Rock, and Polar Ice. There are 8 pieces of in each set and upon having each specific amount set of a passive is unlock. Passives are unlocked when there is 2 set, 4 set, 6 set, and 8 set. To make a piece player need to gather shards which can be found in dungeon or shop. # Tier 1 require 20 shards. # Tier 2 requires 50 shards. # Tier 3 requires 100 shards. It is recommended skipping the tier 2 as the tier 3 offer much higher stats and better passive. When you choose a type - unless you got all of them -, you gotta keep in mind what you want to achieve. Fire Getting a maxed Fire set will boost your attack, but once you reach your goal, your defenders can't do too much to keep it. Unless there's an Exorcist in the enemy team, this is the best choice to do massive hammering in all battles - as an attacker. You might be better at PvP fights but absolutely great at Wharf boss battles (more attack = more points). The other two types got better advantages for defensive teams. While both of theam are good enough, you shall check your used Crests and Hero types: If you got more defense boost, than HP, then you shall choose accordingly. 'Shop' In the Shop, players can purchase spend tockens on shards, crystals, or stones. Or for 1000 Diamonds, you can purchase an Epic Chest which has a chance to drop Tier 2 or 3 pieces. 1. shop is located at the bottom left of the Page. 2. shop sells shards, stones and chests, which can be exchanged by token and diamonds 'Smelting' ' ' Once a item is complete player can choose to smelt it in exchange for tokens. It is not recommended smelting the highest tier piece as each piece is extremely rare and time consuming to obtain. The smelting system is the only place you can obtain tokens. Relics in blue, purple, and orange quality can be smelted, which you can use to exchange for items in shop. 'Dungeon' ' ' The Dungeon currently has 12 chapters. The higher the level the chapter the better the reward is. Upon completing a chapter, players are reward with piece(s). First four chapter offer the Fire's Fairy pieces, use this set until a better set such as Flaming Dragon is available. Dungeon Rules 1. Enter ‘ ’Function and tap on ‘Dungeon’ to start the exploration. Tap ‘challenge’ to start the fight. 2. Potential loot for the current dungeon level is exhibited at the bottom of the dungeon screen. 3. Player might encounter 2 to 3 enemies in any given dungeon level. Heroes and angels that won a battle need rest. Player must send another team on the battle field to defeat the remaining enemies. Should you fail in a battle, cool down time is raised for 5 min. Challenge will be not available when CD time reaches 20min. 4. There are extra chests when conquering Level 3, 6, 10 in each chapter. 5. When you defeated all enemies in a level, you will get a chance to open the chest and turn over cards for rewards. 6. dungeon is a one-trip tour that players cannot return to earlier stages in a chapter; however blitz will be unlocked after you complete a whole chapter. Blitz in dungeon 1. Like in other explorations, blitz is also available in dungeon once you conquered the whole chapter. You can choose the times you blitz and extra cards to turn over on levels before hand. 2. Results for loot obtained and change of stamina will be displayed after blitz. Level up & Upgrade relics Level up can strengthen the effet of relics, which comsumes relics or crystals. Upgrade into higher quality will even strengthen Armament Bonus, which comsumes item and stones. 1. Tap the button under the panel to enter the collection interface. It provides a review of the and shards you obtained, as well as the handbook for the feature. 2. Each can raise some basic stats for heroes. It will grant you various boosts once you gathered sets. Relics can be upgraded and promoted to bring greater buff. 3. Besides the green relics that grant basic buff. There are three types of armaments: the flame armament, earth armament, and frost armament. Relics in these armaments evolves from blue to purple and then orange. 4. Tap each in the panel to go to promotion and upgrade interface. 'Flame Armament' Flame Armament increase the attack of all heroes dramatically, benefit player in Gold Trial and Guild Treasure. >Recommended battle information, Night Sentinel, Green Ranger, Night Blade, Demon Hunter, Astral Child, Byron the Black, Snow Queen, Grim bow. Flame Armament Buffs： 2-set: Increase attack of all heroes; increase max attack. 4-set: Increase attack of all hero es when the total HP is below certain percentage. 6-set: Cause bleeding in the first 3 rounds to 2 enemy heroes in the frontline and reduces healing received. 8-set: Add initial rage; apply burn effect to the enemy team; cause enemies that dies to explode and deal damage to nearby heroes. 'Tier 1 (Fire Fairy)' 'Tier 2 (Flame Rage)' 'Tier 3 (Flaming Dragon)' 'Earth Armament' Earth Armament function: Increase HP dramatically, benefits a player’s defense formations in arena and island raid. Recommended battle formation: Headless Horseman, Hell Hound, XO-403, Minotaur, Elder Dwarf, Valkyrie. 2-set: Increase HP of all heroes and increase their max HP. 4-set: Reduce damage taken by your frontline heroes. Reduce additional damage if it is a critical hit. 6-set: If an attack causes damage over a certain percentage of a hero’s max HP on the rear line, the damage is reduced. 8-set: Add initial rage. From the 2nd to 4th round, each round the hero with the lowest HP will gain a shield that absorbs damage and reduce damage taken. 'Tier 1 (Earth Fairy)' 'Tier 2 (Earth Protection)' 'Tier 3 (Titanic Rock)' 'Ice Armament' Ice Armament function: Promote both attack and defense of the league, benefits player in PVP mode in arena. Recommended battle formation: Pyrona, Nether Knight, Soul Slinger, Flaming Soul, Dragon Queen. 2-set: Increase defense of all heroes; increase max defense. 4-set: Apply poison in the first 3 rounds to 2 enemy heroes with the highest attack, deals damage and reduce their attack. 6-set: At the start of the battle, all your heroes sacrifice HP to summon a shield that absorbs damage. 8-set: Add initial rage. From the 2nd to 4th round, increase attack of a rear line hero with the highest rage each round. 'Tier 1 (Water Fairy)' 'Tier 2 (Frost Heart)' 'Tier 3 (Polar Ice)' *40 purple stones equivalent to 160 blue or 800 green Category:Enhancing Category:Relic Images